The Shadow Of the Warrior
by T.G.O
Summary: Vegeta Just killed Alex and Nick is pissed off... ples R&R (Tell me what you think Other chapters already written waiting to know if you like:)


A/N: It was bound to happen. One day or another, I told him "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna do it!" But he never listened. So it is here, now he has quit Dragon Ball AM. I proudly present to you...  
  
  
  
The Shadow of the Warrior  
  
By Zachary Stone  
  
  
  
Not long after Alex Ryder is killed, this story takes place. The ESF is stunned and there eyes are trained on Alex's assailant.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Redemption  
  
The Z-Team stares on in awe. No one thought he would do it. It seemed too unreal to any of them, including his murderer. Nick was devastated  
  
"Dad!" Nick screamed. He only fell on deaf ears.  
  
"I... didn't think it was possible. After all..." Chibi gawked and fell silent. They all waited for a response, and no one dared move a muscle. "I wasn't even sure I could finish him off."  
  
Vegeta stood there, with his hand out frozen in place, considering what he had just accomplished. He had been waiting for this moment for years and years, and it was finally here. He had killed Alex Ryder, when only villains had succeeded. Bojack was also impressed at his achievement and gave him a complimentary smirk. Goten rushed up towards Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, what happened? What's going—"  
  
"Dad! Watch out!" Chibi yelled.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, Vegeta instinctively back-handed Goten into the side of a mountain.  
  
The suspense was thick enough to cut with a knife. You could hear people's hearts beat rhythmically, along with panting and Nick's anger welling up inside.  
  
"No, No, Noooooo!" Nick shrieked. "That...was...MY FATHER!!"  
  
Nick quickly tore through the crowd, going Super Saiyan as he flew. Vegeta didn't move.  
  
"Damn you!" he yelled. He started nailing Vegeta with all of his best hits. Vegeta didn't move, but when he was hit, it showed. The team all flew over and grasped Nick, tearing him off of Vegeta.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Nick screeched.  
  
"You know, Nick..." Vegeta started, not changing his position, but to look at his hand and move his fingers. Nick surged in the team's hands, mouthing some kind of curse.  
  
" I always told your father that I would kill him. That one of these days, he wouldn't wake up to see the light of day"  
  
"But this is different! This time we don't have the Dragon Balls!" Nick said between struggles.  
  
"I told him the day before the supposed fight between him and Chibi, that he'd better leave before I blasted him back to Bejita-Sei." He scowls. "When he showed me how cocky he was to beat us all at once if he had the chance, I let it go." He smiles evilly in Nick's face. "I knew your dad was dead from the start."  
  
"No!" Nick shook his head, nearly freeing the team's hold. Vegeta stood there, arrogantly. Nick started freeing himself by hitting his captors in the stomachs, until they dog-piled him. Nick was in tears he was so furious. "CHIBI!!! LET ME GO!!!" He goes Super Saiyan to no avail. "IF... if you understood what I was going through, than you would let me go..." Nick said sternly.  
  
Chibi gave it some thought. "Well, Nick you're too dangerous. Not yet okay, because we don't want this incident to re-occur with you, do we?"  
  
"Let Me GO!" Nick roared, knocking off Bryan and Goku in a desperate attempt. He almost barged through, but Chibi grabbed his wrists, forcing him to the ground. "Nick, I'm sorry." Chibi replied.  
  
Nick knew there was nothing else he could do. He knew it was wrong, but it was his last try before he gave up. He looked up at Chibi's eyes, and in a pleading look, bit his lower lip. Then, he glanced at Chibi's belt. Chibi caught on, but not fast enough. Nick readied his leg...  
  
"Nick, NOOOOOO!!" Chibi yelled  
  
Before he could move, Nick kneed him in the crotch. There was a sickening 'crack', followed by an awkward silence. It made everyone's ears ring, and everyone let go in horror. Bojack showed empathy, and heated his back to feel like a hand giving him support. Vegeta slowly turned his head towards Nick.  
  
  
  
Nick walked, jogged, ran, sprinted and finally jumped until he met Vegeta. They fought, and Vegeta easily blocked/dodged Nick's poorly aimed attacks. The Earth Special Forces watched {Minus: Chibi, Jane, Cell, Jade, Bojack and Tink} and continued seeing Nick push the offense at Vegeta. He grew tired of Nick's fury, and hastily knocked Nick to the ground. He gasped for air, cringing in pain, screaming for his father. Vegeta landed hard next to Nick, forming an energy attack while he paced toward Nick. His muscles contracted, straining to gather enough energy to destroy anything in his path. Rage, hatred and all other emotions came out in their full glory as Vegeta stood straight over Nick's crumpled mass. Vegeta hoarsely gasped at Nick in contemned.  
  
"Choustodai... FINAL SHINE ..."  
  
"Nick, MOVE!" Hunter plowed through the crowd, dashed forward and lunged into Vegeta as he finished 'Attack'. His projectile, swings up, and to everyone's dismay, blazed up through Goku's chest, shredding his shirt in the trail it flared across. Goku lay on the ground, collapsed.  
  
"Oh, my god...." Mayumi began to gasp, tears welling up in her eyes, after watching the blast hit Goku right next to her. Christian rushed up to her side to try and comfort her. You can make out her saying she can't take any more of this.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Goku, {Minus: Max, Vegeta, Hunter, Chibi [still] and Bojack.} When Bryan went to check his vital signs, Goku lurched up, supporting himself with his arm. "Don't worry, I'm all right, heh heh..." he chuckled, and slid groggily back to the ground to rest.  
  
Nearby, Vegeta stared down Hunter, giving him a murderous look, but Hunter didn't as much as twitch. He was practically paralyzed, but held his 'poker face'.  
  
  
  
"I just killed Alex. Don't think I won't do the same to you!" he snarled. Like that he walked off, until he was seen any longer.  
  
Hunter shook the idea of being killed by his great-grandfather out of his head, and huffed at Chibi, while he was struggling to stand up. He chuckled lightly, showing he cared, but thought it was pretty funny. He walked toward the group. He noticed Max smiling, and he knew why. For Max, that was one less person competing for Jane. Chibi glowed red embarrassed that he couldn't get up. He sighed and crossed his legs to relieve the pain. Nick was about ready to kick Chibi, but realized Chibi didn't care about Alex the slightest, and left him alone.  
  
After a lengthy conversation, the group broke up, and everyone left. Hunter left, but ditched Nick, leaving him to fly home... alone. 


End file.
